Didn't you know about them?
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Lily Luna knows everything about everyone and she prides herself on the fact that Rose seems so behind her when it comes to boys, friends and a social life. But Lily's about to discover that she may be more out of the loop the she knows.


**Didn't you know about them?**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Lily Luna Potter was just like her mother and nothing like the people she was named after.

She was a Gryffindor, on the Quiddtich team, one of the most popular and prettiest girls at Hogwarts. But Lily Potter loved to gossip.

Rose Weasley was just like her mother.

She was a Gryffindor; she had the best grades in her year and had her brown eyes as well. But Rose Weasley hated to gossip.

Rose and Lily were the only girls around their age in their family, the others being older. Rose was older then Lily too but Lily prided herself on the fact that she had done many things before Rose. She had ridden a broom first, she had kissed a boy first, she had had firewhiskey first and she had had a boyfriend first.

Over the years Lily had found it quiet funny how Rose would get annoyed if she had accomplished something, only to find that Lily had done it before. Ginny would just pat her daughter on the head and say not to mind Rose.

But recently Rose hadn't been getting annoyed. Ever since Rose was in her fifth year and Lily was in her third Rose would just smile and say, "That's nice," when Lily would come and tell her that she had done something before Rose.

She still did it now that she was in her seventh year and Lily was in her fifth. And Lily didn't have a clue why.

This brings us back to the gossip.

Lily was an accomplished gossiper, no one knowing exactly where she got the trait from. She knew who was together and who wasn't. She knew who was doing what and where. If you wanted to know something you go to Lily Potter.

So naturally Lily was very excited for the upcoming end-of-war party. It was held every year and was held in the Great Hall. People from all over the Wizarding world showed up and it was a happy and loud affair.

Most of the seventh years would volunteer to help out every year and this year Rose had volunteered along with Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter and many other seventh years. They had to stay in their school uniforms while everyone else got to dress up.

The night before the party Lily had come bursting into Rose's dorm room showing off the new dress robes her mother had bought her. She was the first out of the two to get dress robes. But Rose just looked up from her book and said, "That's nice. Where did you get them?"

But Lily refused to let it ruin her good mood. She was smiling as she entered the Great Hall and wondered what scandal she could get.

The tables had been pushed aside and had been magically transformed into bars that ran down either side of the hall. The seventh years were behind these two bars, serving food and drink. Lily spotted Rose right away along with Albus and Scorpius.

But of course she always noticed Scorpius. He was one of the best looking guys at Hogwarts with his blonde hair and grey eyes.

Lily thought of them as Romeo and Juliet, star crossed lovers with two warring families. She over looked the fact that not only were Draco and Harry on fairly polite terms but also that Scorpius had hardly ever said two sentences to her, despite being Albus's best friend.

Lily looked around the hall and saw her own mother and father talking with her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Suddenly Astoria Malfoy appeared and asked Ron how was his job as an Auror going.

Lily frowned as Ron replied back politely the other members of her family paying no attention to the fact that a Malfoy was talking to a Weasley.

In fact her father leaned over and whispered something in her Aunt Hermione's ear. Hermione nodded and walked over to the bar on the right side of the hall.

Ginny asked Harry something but Harry just shook his head and took a sip of his drink. Ginny was about to ask again when Lily came up to them.

"Lily honey, there you are! Don't you look lovely!"

Harry smiled at Lily and said, "Beautiful."

Lily smiled back at them and then Albus and James came up to them.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Harry asked Albus.

Albus shrugged and said, "Everyone has got some drink and some food for the moment so we're all aloud have a break."

Lily turned her head to look over at the left side of the hall.

Rose was cutting up pieces of cake and putting them on a plate. Lily shook her head at this; Rose really needed to have more fun. She was working even when she was on a break.

Then Lily noticed Scorpius walking towards Rose.

Lily's eyes widened when she saw Scorpius stop behind Rose and with his hands in his pockets, he rested his chin on her shoulder. Rose smiled and glanced at him. They talked for a few moments but Lily couldn't hear what they were saying.

Rose picked up a piece of cake and held it out for Scorpius. He leaned forwards and took it in his mouth; Rose essentially feeding it to him. He chewed and nodded his head. He reached forward to take another piece but Rose grabbed both his arms to stop him. He smirked and quickly wrapped his arms around her. Rose started laughing, getting the attention of some people nearby.

There were "Awes" and "That's so cute." But Lily was looking at them in confusion.

Rose turned around in Scorpius's arms, reaching up with one hand to play with his Slytherin tie. They were talking; just talking.

But the way they looked at each other! It was like no one in the entire world existed. Like all the cared about in that moment was each other.

Scorpius leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for a moment. When they pulled away Rose asked him something that made him laugh and there were those looks again.

"They are very cute together," Lily heard her father say.

Ron nodded, "I have to admit I wanted to hex the kid at first-no offence Astoria- but he treats her right."

"How long have they been dating now?" James asked.

"I think since fifth year. Lily would know. Lily how long have Scorpius and Rose been dating?"

They all looked at her and she frowned, "Scorpius and Rose have been dating since fifth year?"

They all looked surprised and Albus said, "Ok so they might have kept their relationship low key but come on Lily you must have known? I wouldn't be surprised if most of Hogwarts didn't know but everyone in the family knew they were dating."

Lily looked over at Scorpius and Rose who were still talking and laughing.

Rose had finally done something before her.

Rose had found her soul mate way before her.

**-Hermione-**

Hermione sipped her drink again and looked around the hall.

She saw her niece walk into the hall and she saw Rose at the bar with Albus and Scorpius. Astoria Greengrass walked up and asked Ron about work.

Hermione smiled at the woman and then Harry leaned over and spoke in her ear. "He's over there."

Hermione followed Harry's quick glance and after giving him a warm smile, she walked over to the bar.

She leaned on the bar and ordered another drink. She got it from a smiling seventh year, who then walked over to talk to his friends. Hermione turned around to look out at the hall.

She smiled when she saw Rose and Scoripus together. She felt someone come and stand beside her but she didn't turn to look.

She knew who it was.

Hermione nearly laughed out loud at Lily's face when she saw Rose and Scorpius.

"They look good together," Draco commented from his place beside her.

Hermione nodded. "I knew it," she said, looking at him.

He looked at her his glass of firewhiskey resting in his hand. "From the second they saw each other on the platform in first year. I knew."

Draco nodded, "So did I."

Hermione sighed and raised her glass to him. "To the lucky couple, Malfoy."

Draco raised his glass to hers and said, "To the lucky couple Granger."

They both took sips of their drinks and looked out at the hall.

He never called her Weasley.


End file.
